En Davar
|position = 16th|points = 25|previous = Be Happy|next = Nadlik Beyakhad Ner (Light A Candle)|conductor = --|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|image = Il01.jpg}}'En Devar '("Never Mind") was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2001 in Copenhagen performed by Tal Sondak. The song is a ballad, with Sondak singing to his lover and telling her that whatever is troubling her should not be dwelled upon. Rather, he tells her, she should let the words of his song wash away her troubles. It was performed fifth on the night following Norway and preceding Russia. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 25 points. Lyrics |-| Hebrew= Im nidme shekol haderech lashav Im nidme shelibi karu’a achshav Yesh min zemer she’ole bi veshar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Im ko’ev lach, shtei enaich dom’ot Im ko’ev lach ve’en siman laba’ot Azamer lach, eltof roshech ad tsavar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Ki hazemer haze menachem levavot Lo mevater, hu motse netivot Shav vehofech ra’ot letovot Vechozer hanigun hamukar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Mul gal osher, yam ha’etsev hu rav Or vachoshech nilchamim aleinu achshav Rak hazemer od ole, ahuv umukar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Ki hazemer haze menachem levavot Lo mevater, hu motse netivot Shav vehofech ra’ot letovot Vechozer hanigun hamukar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Lalalala… lalalala lala… Lalalala… lalala… Ki hazemer haze menachem levavot Lo mevater, hu motse netivot Shav vehofech ra’ot letovot Vechozer hanigun hamukar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar Vechozer hanigun hamukar Ein davar, ein davar, ein davar (Lalalala… lalalala lala…) Od tir’i, ahuva, ein davar |-| English= If it seems like the entire way was in vain If it seems like my heart is torn now There is a kind of song that rises in me and sings Never mind, never mind, never mind If it pains you, your two eyes are in tears If it pains you and there’s no sign for what’s to come I will sing to you, caress your head up to your neck Never mind, never mind, never mind Because this song consoles hearts Doesn’t give up, it always finds ways Turns bad into good time and again And the familiar melody returns Never mind, never mind, never mind In front of a wave of joy, the sea of sorrow is large Light and darkness are fighting over us now Only the song is still rising, beloved and familiar Never mind, never mind, never mind Because this song consoles hearts Doesn’t give up, it always finds ways Turns bad into good time and again And the familiar melody returns Never mind, never mind, never mind Lalalala… lalalala lala… Lalalala… lalala… Because this song consoles hearts Doesn’t give up, it always finds ways Turns bad into good time and again And the familiar melody returns Never mind, never mind, never mind And the familiar melody returns Never mind, never mind, never mind (Lalalala… lalalala lala…) You’ll see, sweetheart, never mind Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2001